Talk:Confessor Dorian
Does Dorian have any elite skills? :You can't capture from him in Thunderhead. (Better late than never?) --Fyren 11:03, 24 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Just to make sure. Is it so that he is not counted as boss and does not show up in the cap window? -- 11:07, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::I f I remember correctly, when you kill him the mission end. That is why you cant cap it.--Aratak 11:11, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::::You don't remember correctly. You must first speak to King Jalis for the mission to end, so you have all the time you need to explore or skill cap. -- 11:12, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::::No Aura = no boss, right? --Karlos 11:16, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I needed to check. It's so unbelievable in this case. -- 11:17, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::: When I played it he had no Aura and sig of capture didn't work on him. I didn't notice if he gives moral boost, but since he's typically teh last to die, it seemed not to matter. And yes, mission only end after you talk to the King. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:10, 14 June 2006 (CDT) "After Saul D'Alessio died, he became the leader of the White Mantle" There are two possible interpretations: 1. The trivial case. Saul used to be the leader. Saul died. Dorian is the current leader. 2. The successor case. Dorian became the leader right after Saul died. If it's case 1, I think it should be reworded to remove implication of case 2. If it's case 2, can someone point me to where it is revealed? I totally missed that when playing the game, nor did I notice it in the manual/official website lore. -PanSola 08:43, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Evidence seems to point to case 1, since there seems to have been an Elder Confessor Schessler at some point. --Valentein 09:25, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Typo Anyone notice after bloodstone fen mission, dorian is talking and the text on the bottom says something like "they will mete their end" or something. They spelt mete wrong The description of him is very badly written, this isn't a story about how the chosen ascended etc it should be about him alone! --Rmg 171091 15:10, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Couldn't agree more, so I replaced it. Feel free to add more, but no summary of Prophecies storyline of course ;) --Erszebet 18:07, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Item Drops Dorian just dropped me a pretty thing during THK... It had a Warrior Rune of Superior Axe Mastery. Was hoping for Vigor, but I'm happy anyways. :) (T/ ) 03:52, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :If you're not happy with it anymore, can I have it? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:18, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Locations ? I'm a bit confused what to put under locations. He appears in a cutscene during Bloodstone Fen (hence the category), but he's actually standing in the temple in Riverside Province. He doens't appear during Riverside mission, that's why I used (Location) instead, although technically that isn't correct either. --Erszebet 05:38, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Oops, nevermind. I replaced it with Temple of the Unseen, closest you can get I suppose. --Erszebet 05:42, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Model used? Well, we all know he attacks weirdly (back-handed staff ftw), but I have also found that he doesn't seem to even use a human model anyways. You would think he is like a White Mantle Abbot or something. But, when he dies in THK, he "falls and rolls backwards". It looks exactly like when you kill a Dark Titan. I wonder if this has any deeper implications? (T/ ) 16:03, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Only reason he dies like that is because he has not cut back on the Cantha Fried Moa. ^_- -Kalle Damos He looks... Looks like... pope. :I thinks that's the idea. Dorian is also the highest priest and leader of a cult. reanor 01:35, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Does ArenaNet/NCsoft try to message that God is Mursaat?! ^^ :Nah, just the Pope (which is probably true irl imo). King Neoterikos 10:04, 15 January 2008 (UTC) The ugliest human character in the whole game? Seriously, he's even more ugly than Prince Bokka... --Lefy Piyero 17:05, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Dont worry, you get to kill him anyway. killed by charr / taken by mursaat He was taken by the mursaat, but that's a spoiler thing for the BMP imo. What should we do to this article? --Shadowcrest 20:55, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Saul was taken by the Mursaat, Dorian and 2 others survived. -Yikey 21:04, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::I know. Is there a spoiler tag for the BMP? --Shadowcrest 21:06, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::One of many things I don't understand. Yikey...if the Mursaat took Saul and Dorian and the others "survived" I don't think they'd still be loyal to the "Unseen Ones". Either the Mursaat would've polished them off or he'd be in the Shining Blade or something. And yes....this is restarting an old topic, sorry 'bout that. --> 17:06, 17 July 2008 (UTC) -_- Here we go Suicidal Tendencie 17:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC)